LA SAGA DE LOS CUMPLEAÑOS
by DarkLady-Iria
Summary: Retornan los clásicos, y qué mejor manera de celebrarlo que descubriendo lo que aqueja al caballero del Dragón, si te gustan los clásicos, ¡No puedes dejar de leer! Cap uno.


¡**LA SAGA DE LOS CUMPLEAÑOS**!

No estaba muerto, ni olvidado, de los clásicos¡La saga de los cumpleaños! Saga número uno: _Sorpresa, el cumpleaños de Shiryu_.

Shiryu caminaba lentamente, pensaba, mientras pasaba por las doce casas, en busca del consejo de Atenea. desde hace unos días, algo le preocupaba, no es que fuera importante, pero era molesto esperar a que simplemente pase.

-No creo conveniente que le hables ahora -le dijo Mu tan pronto escuchó su drama- está un poco ocupada.

-Tengo un pequeño problema, pero no se como resolverlo y no creo que le tome una vida. -dijo Shiryu.

-Mira... Puedes tomar asiento -Mu saca una silla de la nada- y decirme que es lo que te preocupa.

-Desde hace unos días me siento molesto -Shiryu comenzó a exclamar mientra Mu perdía su mirada en un punto del horizonte- Hyoga no hace más que quejarse, Seiya se pone a gritar como un psicótico, Ikky solo se ríe y Shun pone su cara de "¿no vas a hacer algo para detenerlos?" Y yo realmente no puedo hacer nada por que para ser sincero no me interesa, ahora que ya matamos a todos aquellos que atentaban con la vida de Atena, ya no me interesa que quieran matarse. Lo que me molesta, lo que me cae "de la patada", es que quieren que la haga de réferi. ¿Cómo la ves?

-Pues...esto es...inesperado... -Mu rebuscó en sus bolsillos y sacó una tarjeta- ¿No se te ocurre tomarte unas vacaciones? Te caerían de maravilla. Conozco un buen lugar donde además dan masajes y...

-¡Ese no es el punto! -gritó Shiryu.

-¿Por qué no caminas un poco? -Mu guardó la tarjeta y volvió a perderse en ese punto situado en la nada- Tal vez eso te ayude.

-Mmmm... Shiryu se levantó dirigiéndose a la casa de Aries- Si, caminaré un poco.

-¡Suerte! -y como si hubiera esperado que se largara, Mu cayó de bruces al suelo.

Shiryu ya había atravesado la casa de Aries, cuando llego a la entrada de la casa de Tauro.

-¡Shiryu¡Amigo¿Cómo estás? Pasa, toma asiento¿gustas te de menta y galletas?

Aldebarán pasa a Shiryu hacia una mesa para meriendas y Shiryu le explica su situación.

-¿La señorita Atena? Se encuentra ocupada, así que no creo que te atienda.

-¡Vaya! -se molestó Shiryu- ¿Cómo antes sí tenía todo el tiempo del mundo hasta para morir?

-Ahora tiene responsabilidades más grandes que las que antes tuvo, compréndelo.

-Si claro -Shiryu se levantó y se dirigió hacia la salida- Entiendo. Muchas gracias por el consejo.

-¡Oye! Antes de que te vayas, los chicos tendremos partida de póker el sábado -Aldebarán sacó las cartas- ¿no vienes?

-¿Póker? -Shiryu comenzó a apretar el paso- No, pero gracias de todos modos.

Y para evitar problemas, Shiryu creyó conveniente "saltarse" las casas de Géminis y Cáncer, hasta llegar a la de Leo.

-¡Shiryu! -Aioria azotó un látigo- Ahora no puede atenderte, esta muy ocupada, y yo también.

-Hump, y a tí¿Qué ocurre?

-Un payaso soltó un león hambriento en mi casa y ahora no puedo domarlo -tirándole al león con el látigo- ¡Atrás, atrás!

-Bueno, te dejo con tu mascota.

-¡No! Mejor dame una mano¡No te vayas¡Shiryu!

-¡Hasta la vista!

Con un gran "AUXILIOOOOOOOOOOO" que se escuchó fuera de la casa de Leo, Shiryu continuó su camino hacia la habitación de Atena, mientras, pensaba en una muy buena excusa para que Shaka le permitiera el paso.

Una vez dentro, Shaka seguía en su típica pose de meditación que raras veces abandonaba, o sea, no se movía ni un centímetro.

-Ya se, ya se, no me lo tienes que repetir.

- ...

-Ya se que Atena está muy ocupada, y que a lo mejor tu tampoco tienes tiempo.

- ...

-No tienes que decir nada, ya que estoy enterado por todos los demás caballeros dorados, así que supongo que me harías un gran favor si solo me dejas pasar y ya¿De acuerdo?

Shaka no respondió. Shiryu no se había percatado sino hasta ese momento, entonces, armándose de valor, se acercó a su rostro.

-...z...z...z...

-¡Por todos los cielos¡JA¡Dormido y yo perdiendo mi tiempo! -a punto de darle soberano trancazo.

Poco después de atravesar la salida de la casa de Virgo, y dirigirse a la de Libra, Shaka despertó.

-Mmm... -hablando solo- ¡JA¡Qué curioso sueño tuve! Con eso que nos dijo la señorita Saori-Atena, tuve un sueño relacionado con lo mismo y con Shiryu hablando y hablando sin parar¡Vaya! Ojalá solo haya sido un sueño.

Ya solo faltaba atravesar la casa de Piscis, cuando se encontró con los demás caballeros (por si no saben quienes, de las casas de Escorpión, Sagitario, Capricornio y Acuario) jugando Póker.

-¡Hola Shiryu!

-Buenas tardes¿creen que Atena pueda atenderme?

-Nop.

Shiryu sostiene una mirada pesada, todos se percatan sin verlo.

-¿Y se puede saber qué hacen aqui si se supone que están muertos?

-Estamos en un fic, aquí todo es posible -le contestó Camus

-¿Fic? -preguntó extrañado Shiryu- ¡Vaya¿Jugando póker?

-Ajá.

-¿Que no iban a jugar otro día con Aldebaran?

-Eso es otra historia.

-Y he de suponer que Atena está muy ocupada¿Cierto?

-Sipililí., amiguillo pillo.

-Y no tienen la más mínima idea de hacerme sentir bienvenido¿verdad?

-En absoluto.

-Entonces¿podré pasar sin la necesidad de algún sermón?

-No.

-¿Entonces que tengo que hacer para ver a Saori?

-Nada. Solamente espera sentado hasta que te llame por teléfono.

-Muy graciosos¿Habrá algo que me ayude en este instante?

-¡Callate¡Arruinas un juego perfecto!

-Si claro, como si me importara lo que hicieran.

Dicho esto, Shiryu se sentó en una especie de banquito de piedra que estaba por ahí. Espero unos minutos y para su sorpresa, los caballeros todavía tenían las mismas cartas en la mano.

-¡Un momento¡Se supone que están jugando!

-Nadie recuerda haberte dicho eso.

-O sea, que me están haciendo perder tiempo de okis.

-¿Tu que crees?

-Entonces no los molesto y me voy a ver a Saori.

-¡Ah, no! todos poniendose de pie- ¡Sobre nuestros inertes cadaveres!

-¡Pues a darle duro¡Por algo me dicen el Santo de Atena¡Sobres!

Justo en el instante que se disponía a golpear, todos lo tomaron desprevenido y empezaron a coscorronearlo.

TUCK, TUCK, TUCK, TUCK, TUCK, TUCK...

-¡Ouch¡Montoneros¡Ya verán cuando me suelte!

Mientras los dorados distraían a Shiryu, los demás caballeros pasaban con un montón de cosas, incluidos los otros santos (Shun, Seiya, Hyoga e Ikky) y los caballeros de plata.

-¡Ya sueltenme que me voy a quedar pelón!

-De acuerdo Shiryu. Bien muchachos -Camus mira su reloj- creo que es hora de irnos.

-Bien -Shura suelta a Shiryu- dejen aquí a Shiryu y vámonos, que se nos hace tarde.

-¡Hey¿Acaso van a ignorarme?

-Tenemos una cita con Atena -Afrodita se pone perfume- tu puedes esperar aquí.

-¡Qué! -Shiryu super-deformed y enojado- ¡ESO SI QUE NO!

Acto seguido, empezó a corretearlos, pero para su sorpresa, en la habitación de Saori TODOS estaban reunidos.

-¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS SHIRYU¡Y QUE CUMPLAS MUCHOS MÁS!

-¡¿Qué?! -atontado- ¿Mi...mi cumpleaños¿Cómo supieron?

-En la agenda que guardo mi abuelo, por supuesto.

-Lo lamentamos -dijo Seiya mientras tragaba un enorme pedazo de ¿carne?- pero si queríamos que fuese por sorpresa, tu tenías que estar fastidiado.

-Tu te pasaste de la raya. Caballo con alas.

-¡No seas mentiroso! Solo hice todo lo posible para que se enojara, Tu exageraste, patito de hule.

-¿A si? -encarando a Seiya- ¿Desde cuando compites contra Ikky respecto a insultar a tus leales compañeros?

-Desde que descubrí que eras un...

-¡Hey! -Milo interrumpe la venia- Les recuerdo que esa solo era un fachada, ya no peleen.

-¡¿A ti te importa?! -Hyoga y Seiya terminan en una bolita de humo con extremidades.

Y nuevamente, y con la intervención de más caballeros, se dio de nuevo otra pelea sin sentido, enla que la mayoría peleaba, Ikky se reía, Saori buscaba aspirinas y de vuelta Shun...

-¿No vas a detenerlos?

Ese era el acabose.

-¡Ya basta! No me importa que sea mi fiesta¡Yo me largo!

Y tomando sus regalos, Shiryu decidió volver con su maestro para celebrar tranquilamente en lo que quedaba del día su cumpleaños.

**Fin**.

----------------

Este fue mi primer fanfic de Saint Seiya, uno de los pocos de varios capítulos que he terminado. El siguiente es el tan conocido cumpleaños de Seiya.


End file.
